Strawberry Kisses
by Mrs Mimi Ishida
Summary: Mimi, Matt, Strawberries and Kisses. A fluffy Mimato One-shot.


Here's another Mimato fluff, kinda naughty. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own digimon. (I wonder why we have to write it when everyone knows we could never own it) Lol

* * *

"Let's set up here." said Mimi, leading Matt to a good spot under a tree.

"Okay" he replied as he took out the picnic blanket. As soon they were settled Mimi sat down stretching out her legs in front of her as Matt watch her.

"What?" Mimi said blushing.

Matt laid his head on her lap."Nothing" He said smiling up at her.

She looked out at the park and only two people in the distance. She looked down at Matt to find him staring at her again.

"Hmmmm, you're very comfortable you know." said Matt with a smirk playing out on his lips.

"Ahh!" Mimi blushed bright red. Matt had buried his face in her lap in her thighs and her skirt bunching where he started to rub his face.

When he had stopped Mimi straighten her skirt the best she could with him still on her lap.

"You immodest man, you're in public." scolded red-faced Mimi. She started to push his head a little farther away, toward her knees a bit.

"But there is nobody here." he replied, scooting closer.

"Hmm" Mimi started searching for something to eat. "Oh!" she spotted a container full of strawberries and started reaching for it.

As she bent over, her chest hovered over Matt's face, taunting him. She peered down at him and saw his face; he was staring at her chest with a light pink on his cheeks.

Mimi, knowing his loose control, wanted to tease him. Although she had reached the container already, she leaned more moving her chest closer to his face.

"I almost got it" she says in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Matt turned his head and saw what she was doing and smirked. She was just about to pull back but was stopped by Matt's hands that wrapped around her. He did the same as before and started to rub his face but this time in her in her chest.

"Matt!" Mimi quickly turned redder than thought to herself.

Matt let go and Mimi shot up to her original position. "Ugh, never-mind, you're not immodest you're a pervert." She said covering her red face and looking around for anyone that would have saw what had just happened.

"Really, and you call me the pervert after you purposely tempted me like that." Said Matt while he opened the box and popped a strawberry in his mouth, chewed and, swallowed.

As Matt got another one an idea strikes Matt. _'More fun for me.'_thought Matt. He hid the strawberries quickly when Mimi looked up in the sky watching birds fly.

"Where'd the strawberries go Matt?" asked Mimi as she looked around.

"There's one right here" Replied Matt as he pointed at the strawberry held by his teeth whole and for her.

"What? Matt stop kidding where did you hid them?" said Mimi, quickly turning red again.

"They were here somewher-" Mimi was suddenly cut off by Matt's lips. Matt had propped himself up on his elbow and made their kiss linger, it was sweet and warm

'How sweet!' She tasted the strawberry, she pulled away chewing on it.

"That was sneaky, Matt" She said pouting cutely and blushing

Matt leaned closer to her face and whispered "But you liked it baby" With that he pulled her into a long fiery kiss. She responded slowly but with passion, snuggling up with his body, resting in his lap

" Now don't you deny it tasted good" said Matt very pleased with himself but wanted to kiss her some more.

"You mean strawberry or the kiss?" Mimi played along

"Both" Matt said simply

"Then i must say the kiss tasted better than the strawberry" Mimi winked

"Wanna taste more?" Matt asked seductively but she ignored. Mimi was quite shy about making out in parks or in public.

"There they are!" Mimi had found the strawberry container.

"I believe that strawberries are one of my favorite fruit now, and I want more...fed by the same way I fed you" Matt licked his lips and eyed Mimi's.

"No! Eat something else first." Mimi was thinking that there's no way that she would fed him the same way but it'd be fun.

"!" Matt was up at her neck.

"You're right I'll eat something else..." Matt had whispered into her neck

"Hmm… Matt…." Mimi moaned. And they started making out.

She may call him a pervert and taunt him when he plays these naughty games but deep down inside her, she can't deny that she enjoy this naughtiness and love him for that.

* * *

Don't worry they won't go that far. They would basically need a room for that. They are just making out. Lol

Reviews would be great!

Matt was kind of pervert. You must be thinking that right? But i like a naughty Matt like this.


End file.
